All the World's a Stage
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: When Kristina Cassadine dies suddenly.....her death brings hardship for her sister, boyfriend and niece. Complete


All the World's a Stage

_"All the world's a stage,  
And all the men and women merely players.  
They have their exits and their entrances,  
And one man in his time plays many parts,  
His acts being seven ages."__   
-William Shakespeare, As You Like It___

Jordan's Room

PH4

The same day

Jordana Michaela Stefanie Cassadine-Corinthos was sitting on her bed reading her last summer reading book when she felt it. There was a twinge in her stomach, the kind that she got when she knew something was wrong. Jordan abandoned her book and headed downstairs, once there she found her father, Sonny and Carly talking to the police commissioner, Mac Scorpio. 

"So tell us Sonny, if you didn't blow up your warehouse then who did?" asked Mac toe to toe with Sonny.

"The warehouse blew up?" Jordan repeated as all turned to look at her.

"Everything's fine sweetheart," Sonny replied.

"I gotta go," said Jordan grabbing her tan leather jacket and heading out the door.

"Jordan wait, where are you going?" Sonny called after her.

Jordan didn't answer and stepped into the elevator pressing the garage button. When she got there, she got into her new wine Lexus RX240 SUV, a present for her 16th birthday from her father and sped out of the garage headed for the warehouse. When Jordan got there, she saw Jason, Roy, Felicia, Elizabeth, and Zander in front of what remained of Morgan/Corinthos imports.

"Jason," Jordan called out as she walked toward him.

Jason turned and looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. "Jordan, what are you doing here? Does Sonny know you're here?"

"No he doesn't."

"Go home, you shouldn't be here."

"Who was hurt?"

"Kristina was in there."

"Oh god," she whispered. "Where is she?"

"Kristina and Alexis are on their way to GH."

"Ok, I'm going to head over there. Listen, my dad got detained by Mac Scorpio for the bombing." Reaching into her purse, she grabbed a business card. "Here's the card for my lawyer, if you need help, give him a call."

"At least call Sonny."

"I don't have time for that, call him if you want. I need to get over to GH."

Without another word, Jordan got into the car and sped off toward GH. When she got to the ER she saw Carly and Alexis together.

"Alexis, I'm so sorry," Carly started.

"I don't want to hear it Carly," said Alexis, her voice a mixture of anger and sadness. "You're the reason that she's in there Carly."

"Alexis calm down this isn't good for…."

Jordan didn't get to hear the last part, but she did she Alexis slap Carly. She took that as her cue to step in.

"Back off Carly," she said stepping between the two women. Carly did so without hesitation, not seeking to anger her stepdaughter. Jordan then turned to Alexis and hugged her tightly, feeling the same strength in return. "How bad is it?"

"Say some prayers Jordan, Kristina needs all she can get." She paused. "They just took her to surgery."

_When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me.  
There is no light in a room where there is no sun  
and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me.  
From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won.  
Into me you've poured the light,  
  
_

Jordan took a deep breath as she absorbed the news. She then led Alexis over to the couch and hugged her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

"You'll get through this, just lean on me."

"That's very nice of you Jordan, but its ok."

"You were there for me when my dad was shot, it's time for me to return the favor. Do you want me to go up and check on her?"

"That would be great, thanks," said Alexis softly.

"No need to thank me, that's what families are for."

Jordan smiled weakly before leaving upstairs to the surgical floor. Upon getting to the operating room, Jordan saw Ned standing outside. She quietly went up to him and stood beside him.

"Hey," said Ned seeing Jordan.

"Hi," Jordan replied hugging him. "How is Kristina?"

"Say some prayers."

"That's exactly what Alexis said."

"Where is she?"

"Downstairs, I just came to check on Kristina."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, I'm just worried about my Aunts."

"So am I, Jordan, so am I."

"Ned," said Alan from behind the two.

"I'll leave you two to talk," said Jordan.

On her way to the elevators, Jordan passed by the chapel and decided to go in. Upon entrance, she made her way to the front and sat down. It was then that she heard the first drops of rain splatter against the glass.

"Hey God, it's me again. Listen, I know that I haven't always been the best person in the world. I also know that, I've already asked you for one too many favors. But I was wondering if you could do me just one more. I love my Aunt Kristina, I've only known her for a year but I still love her. She's the best Aunt ever and has a big heart and is so accepting and understanding. She loves life and she doesn't deserve to die now. Kristina has so much more to do! My Aunt Alexis and Ned love her very much and Alexis has had enough death in her life as it is. I don't want her to have to deal with that again. I know it's a lot to ask, but I love my family and I don't want them hurt anymore. Amen."

Outside of the OR

Ned rose out of the chair he had been sitting in when he saw Monica coming out.

"How is she Monica?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry Ned, Kristina didn't make it."

"No she can't be…." said Ned as Monica hugged him.

"Where's Alexis?" Monica inquired softly.

"Downstairs."

"Will you be ok while I go and tell her?"

"I'll go with you, she'll need the support."

Monica nodded and put her arm around Ned as they walked toward the elevators.

_The light that you found by the side of the road._

_Time to say goodbye.  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
it's time to say goodbye._

The chapel 

The rain pounded harder against the windows as Jordan rose from the chapel and then left. Jordan couldn't help but feel a sinking feeling in her chest. It got worse as she boarded the elevator and traveled back to the ER. When she got down there, she saw her dad and Carly standing to the side and Ned and Monica standing with Alexis and Nikolas, and Gia. 

"I'm sorry Alexis," said Monica. "She didn't make it," Jordan heard her say and then Jordan heard Alexis cry out. She saw her fall into Ned's embrace as she cried. Jordan saw Nikolas crying and Gia holding him. Jordan couldn't deal with it, so she did the only thing that she could think of, run. Sonny called after her, but she didn't hear him. Jordan just kept running and when she got outside, she welcomed the pouring rain that soaked her and ran faster still. She ran until she reached the park and that's when Sonny caught up to her. She was sitting on a bench crying, both of them were soaking wet. Sonny sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"It isn't fair," said Jordan. "Why does everyone I love end up dying?"

"I don't know baby."

"The ache never goes away does it?"

"What ache?"

"The same one I felt when mom died."

"No, it doesn't."

"It isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, come on, I'll take you home."

Jordan cried the whole way home and when they got to the PH, Sonny immediately directed his daughter to his bathroom and started a bath for her. Once that was done, he dried himself off and changed, then he went and gathered Jordan's wet clothes and sorted them into dry cleaning and laundry items. Then he took her princess pajamas to her and about an hour later, Jordan emerged to find her dad waiting on the bed for her.

_I will watch you in the darkness  
Show you love will see you through  
When the bad dreams wake you crying   
I'll show you all love can do  
All love can do_

"Come here Jordan," Sonny said gently.

Jordan obeyed and sat beside her father who hugged her again and kissed her.

"I'm sorry about Kristina, I know she meant a lot to you."

"I tried so hard."

"You tried so hard to what?"

"To dull that pain that I felt when mom died, but it didn't work. I still felt it tonight."

"Death is hard baby, you can never not feel anything if you love someone. I know that you loved Kristina and I'm sorry that she was the one that got caught."

"I feel so bad and I don't want to feel bad anymore."

"I wish I could do something for you, but it will lessen with time."

"I should go see Alexis."

"Alexis is fine, she has Ned and Nikolas by her side. I want you to get some sleep."

"Daddy, will you stay with me tonight?" Jordan asked softly.

"There's nothing I'd rather do."

Sonny put Jordan under the covers for the first time in years and then got on the other side. Jordan scooted close to her father and rested her head on his chest as she let sleep over take her.

I will watch through the night   
Hold you in my arms  
Give you dreams where love will be  
I will watch through the dark  
'Til the morning comes  
All the light I'll take you through the night to see  
A light showing us all love can be

Alexis' Apartment 

The next morning

Ned opened the door when Jordan came over.

"Hi," said Jordan softly. "How are you?"

"I'm ok," Ned replied.

"How's Alexis?"

"She's hanging in there."

"Is she here?"

"She's asleep."  
  


"Can you give her this when she wakes up?" Jordan asked handing him a small box. "I figured that she might want to have it."

"Sure," said Ned taking the box.

"Tell Alexis I came by?"

"Of course, bye Jordan," he said as she left.

Ned opened the box only to find a picture of Alexis and Kristina a few months before. There was a note attached in Jordan's handwriting:  
  


Dear Aunt Alexis~ 

_I just got these developed and I hope that this picture will bring you some sort of comfort._

_Love~_

_Jordan_

I will guard you with my bright wings  
Stay 'til your heart learns to see  
  
All love can be...

_Songs:_

_Time to Say Goodbye: The English Version~ Sarah Brightman and Andrea Bocelli_

_All Love Can Be~ Charlotte Church_


End file.
